The Firebird Rally
by Nell Lime
Summary: Durring a high school rally, all the teachers begin to preform the ballet, The Firebird, as the school mascot is the firebird.


Copyright June 2002  
This is a parody of what would happen if All the teachers at my school started to preform the ballet, The Firebird, I must say that I do not own the story the Firebird, on which the ballet is based, and nor do I own the ballet, this is a story as to how it would be acted when applied in a high school enviorment.  
  
The Firebird Rally  
  
No one expected it. Not the kid with the tuba, or the kid who sat in front of me, munching his sandwich the entire time. I can remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday, well, in fact it was yesterday.  
  
We crowded through the doors, searching for seats in the gym. Since it was a new year it meant a new section of the gym to sit in. As far as I could tell, everything was completely normal. My friend and I sat midway up the bleachers watching what seemed to be normal for a high school rally. The marching band was playing a part of the field show, cheerleaders were going around trying to raise school spirit, and everyone was talking.  
  
It was midway through the rally, the cheerleaders had already done their performance of throwing people up into the air, the dance team had come out, and they had already done a screaming contest between the classes. They introduced all the new teachers that had joined the faculty this year. One of the teachers, I forgot what her name was, but she pulled a piccolo out of her jean pocket and started to play.  
  
Suddenly, to add to it, a large grand piano was dragged from under the bleachers and a teacher wearing tails sat upon the piano stool that came out with the grand piano. He flicked his bleached white gloves and started to play an overture for a ballet or an opera, though I could not tell which it was. He was quickly followed by another teacher with a fancy gold trumpet. I then recognized them as the music teachers.  
  
And then things started to happen quickly. The doors banged shut tight, the lights went out, and for a moment I thought that some kid was playing a prank on the school, but the next thing that happened put that completely out of my mind. There in the middle of the gym was a man borrŽing in a tight circle. He was wearing what the prince wore in Swan Lake. I wondered if it was Swan Lake. If it was I was in for some good entertainment. He then started to jetŽs across the gym acting out a hunting scene as he hunted for a unseen pray. As he came near us, his whole body displaying his love of the hunt. I recognized who he was. The only teacher who could pull it off, the teacher with so much drama and theater in him that he lived and breathed it.  
  
All of a sudden, a red creature jumped into the air out of the girlÕs tennis team. As the red creature entered the middle of the gym, I finally understood what she was, she was a firebird, and the ballet, that meant, was The Firebird. Of course that makes perfect sense, and I should have guessed it from the start, since the school mascot is the Firebird, so of course they would perform the Firebird.  
  
The Firebird started to dance, and jump about as if she was flying as she juggled some golden objects, but it was really to fast for me to see what they were. But then she stopped briefly as the prince started to pretend to shoot her. She plead for him to not shoot her. The golden objects dropped (I then saw them to be golden walkie talkies), and she was still just long enough for me to recognize her as the one with the most school spirit on campus, and would be the only one fit to portray the true meaning of the firebird, none other then the head of the school.  
  
Then the Firebird left, and the prince went into hiding behind the sound system, as thirteen princesses came out from under the freshmen. They came decked out in gold and silver, and dancing a dance in a circle. As they spread about in the dance, I could recognize a few that danced near us, one I recognized to be a Physics teacher who danced about with a physics text book.  
  
The leader of the thirteen princesses was dressed in the brightest of colors. The other princesses froze while she danced a solo on her points about the gym. While standing on one point near us with her other foot touching her enormous crown, I recognized her as the teacher who both my brother and I had for English last year.  
  
We then saw how the prince was in love with the princess, and that the thirteen princesses were enchanted by an evil wizard. A bell struck and the princesses had to return to the freshmen bleachers, the castle in the story, in which they were enchanted. They gave him motions to leave the gym, or death would come. But he would not leave. He stood there waiting for the wizard to come.  
  
Quickly several oddly dressed staff surrounded him. They were dressed in the craziest costumes. Their leader was non other then Karl der Kleine, the wizard. He started to try to kill the prince, but the prince called on the firebird. The firebird came quickly, and showed him the Tuba that lay deserted by a scared band member. He went to the tuba, searching for something, and pulled out of it a golden soda bottle. He unscrewed the cap, and dumped the contents on the wizard. Karl der Kleine shrieked, and ran up the bleachers among the seniors. Then the princesses were freed. And they all danced around for joy with the firebird, and the prince. I saw one go by me in a hand knit sweater. DidnÕt I only see her this morning?  
  
Suddenly a bright flash. The lights went back on and every thing was back to normal. The teachers were back to wearing their normal clothes leaning against the bleachers. The cheerleaders came back out to do another cheer, just like any normal rally, yelling on the top of their lungs. ÒGo Firebirds! Go Firebirds!Ó It was perfectly normal, and everyone seemed to have forgotten it, and I started to think that I had imagined it. Then why when I walked out did my foot get stuck on some golden sticky stuff on the floor of the gym? 


End file.
